skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Levels and Bounty
Winning combats earns you lots of money, and is one of the primary ways to get rich in Skyrates. The amount of bounty earned for a fight is dependent on the planes you kill, and gets bonuses from your Salvage Operations skill and Trader crewmember (if you have one). Combat Level Each combat you encounter has a Combat Level which is determined by several factors: *The area you're flying in (Click on "Show Danger" on the map to see, darker areas have higher combat level) *Your Combat Infamy Skill level (+0 to +10) *Any Missions you may have taken (+2, +4, +6 for Low, Medium and High-risk missions, respectively, for up to +18) *A bonus dependent on the plane you're flying (though this does not show up on the Combat Log) (Skyrates 2.3; needs verification for 2.4) The combat level of each fight determines what you'll be facing. Every enemy plane has a Threat Rating from 0 to ?, and the server picks a set of planes for you so that their threat ratings add up to the combat level. So a Level 8 combat may put you up against a single plane with an 8 threat rating, or two 4s, or any other combination of planes that adds up to 8. Threat Ratings of planes are listed in the table below, under "Plane Data". Combat Bounty Manual Combat The bounty for a manual combat is as follows: Total Bounty = (sum of individual plane bounties) + (Salvage Operations + Trader crewmember bonus) + Win Bonus *Individual plane bounties are as listed below under "Plane Data". As you shoot down pirate planes, their corresponding bounties are added and used in this equation. *Salvage Operations bonus = 3% of the sum of plane bounties, per level of Salvage Operations, for a total of 15% at Level 5. Salvage Operations bonus still applies in the event of a "Flee". *Win Bonus = (20% of sum of plane bounties) - 1 :*You must have a "Win" result for the combat to obtain this bonus. Fleeing from the combat forfeits this bonus, even if you successfully shoot down a bogey in a multi-bogey combat! *Trader crewmember bonus applies in both "Win" and "Flee" situations, and is dependent on the level of the trader and on his or her morale level: : *For example, successfully defeating a pirate CR-4P of combat level 1 (and no other planes in that combat), with Salvage Operations level 2 and a Happy level 1 Trader would net you: 250G base + 6% (15G for Salvage Operations bonus) + 1.00% (2.5G for Trader bonus) + 20%-1 (49G for Win Bonus) = 316G (game rounds down) *'Losing' a manual combat results in automatic forfeiture of any and all bounty you would've otherwise gotten, had you fled or won instead! Auto-Resolved Combat The bounty from an auto-resolved win with 0 Trader crewmembers appears to be: Total Bounty = (combat level + 1) x 100 x (1 + 0.03 x Salvage Operations level) *Bounty earned is independent of the number of bogeys downed during that combat. Plane Data Each plane has a corresponding Threat Rating range, and each plane in combat will have a difficulty corresponding to a number in that range. It is currently unknown how exactly the difficulty is adjusted to reflect higher or lower ratings (e.g. whether a level 6 Cyclops has less armor or has less damaging weaponry than a level 7 Cyclops). Regardless of the actual rating, planes of the same type always appear to have the same base Bounty Value. In Skyrates 2.3, "Player Bonus" was the number of levels flying this plane added to your combat level. It is unknown whether such bonus exists in Skyrates 2.4. Skyland Data Base combat level per skyland. Values are based on the combat level of patrols with Combat Infamy of 0. Aleut: Alpha 1: Alpha 2: Alpha 3: Alpha 4: Alpha 5: Arcadia: Cidade: Earthbreach: Echo: Eltsina: Fuseli: Getty: Goldenrod: Gonk: Grottopolis: Isla di Pisa: Islo: Jordan: Juliet: Kadath: Leng: Lhasa: Luz: 0-1 Midgard: 0-1 New Hovlund: Olio: Phillipia: 2 Romeo: Sharif: Shriebeck: 3 Steppe: Tehras: Tinkspoit: Tortuga: Uurwerk: Valvia: Volstoy: *